Damien Death
Name: Dr. Damien Death Real Name: Devlin Blacke (Unknown information) Race: Vampire (Clan Lasombra) Alignment: Heel Age: Unknown, earliest records indicate 1000 years or more (born in 894 AD) Height: 6'11” Weight: 328 lbs. Style: Whatever suits his mood, however tends to favor a combination of a Hardcore style and Technical, though he can perform limited highflying and pure power as the need may present itself Signature Moves: Darkside Superkick, Chokeslam, Sharpshooter, Clothesline From Hell, Big Boot, Heart Punch Finishing Moves: Final Death (Sitout crucifix powerbomb),Into The Abyss (Modified STO), The Oubliette (Dragon Sleeper), The Reckoning (Super RKO or Elevated RKO) Current Titles Held: DWF Undisputed Championship DWF Titles Held: DWF Hardcore Championship (2) CCW Titles Held: CCW World Championship (1), CCW Tag Team Championship (1) Other Titles held: CWF World Heavyweight Title (1), CWF IC Champion (1), CWF Darkweight Champion (1), CWF Hardcore Champion (1), CWF Tag Team Champion (2), CWF Internet Champion (1) Known History: Little is known about Damien Death. No one really knows how old he is, or his true goals. What is known is that he is an individual that few would trifle with and get out of the altercation without some form of permanent injury. Damien has links to an organization known as the Syndicate which he runs, in addition to his high ranking within the Vampire Sect known as The Sabbat. Over the centuries, Damien has amassed a great wealth of scientific knowledge, as well as honed his own unique style of Submission and Technical skills mixed with a brawling/Hardcore style. He has also become very well learned in the black arts, having a limited amount of Magicks at his disposal. Damien is an expert swordsman, with mastery in both Eastern and Western styles of swordsmanship. He wields numerous swords, Including: the mystical Crow’s Claw Blade, A sword only he may wield; a pair of Katana, one a black handled adorned with the head of a wolf with ruby eyes, the other white, with the head of a dragon and emerald eyes. The Exact Natures of these swords remain shrouded in mystery; A collection of Reverse Blade katanas, one which he has taken a great favor to which is crafted from a specially designed silver. Damien has, over the course of his career led numerous factions to success: The New World Order, The Wolfpac, The Syndicate (Which he is leading in its current incarnation as well), The Riders of The Storm. Each group held many wars with several other stables and more often than not, no matter the federation the war was held in, Damien’s teams would come out on top. Damien’s skills in the ring are visible by the titles held. He became the first individual wrestler in the ranks of the CWF to hold the World, Intercontinental, and Darkweight titles at the same time. He was one half of the original Tag Team Champions, The Insiders, and had regained those belts alongside his son Raven. He took the Hardcore ranks to a new level, having matches that are legendary in their brutality. Some of his career Highlight matches include the Dagger Match with his daughter Charon (In which he killed his daughter) as well as the faction war match, The War Games. His arrival in DWF originally was to be under the role of Vice President, effectively the second in command. In an outward appearance, Damien seemed very supportive of the organization; however it was very quickly apparent that Damien eventually no longer wanted to remain behind the scenes. After a brief hiatus, Damien returned, this time with a different agenda. He quickly made his move against Kalysto, and defeated the Bad Girl for the DWF Hardcore Championship. It was not long after before Damien set his sights on other targets, namely Jack Breaker. While going after Jack Breaker for the Undiputed Championship, Damien began a series of mind games, including the kidnapping of Breakers pregnant wife, Rachel. During the course of his quest to force Jack's hand, Damien would taunt Jack, showing him glimpses into possible futures where his wife would die, or worse that Damien would wait until after she went into labor, only to ghoul both her and Jack's child. In the end, Jack managed to defeat Damien in the match Damien demanded, and Damien kept his word, releasing Jack's wife and manipulating her memory as to not allow her to remember the hell that Damien insisted Jack had caused for her, allowing him to have his "happily ever after" However Damien was far from done, beginning a campaign that he truly was Jack's friend and was only looking out for his best interests. This campaign culminated towards DWF: Retribution, when Jack had a match with Cerberus. Viper had come out during the match, making herself an unofficial announcer whilest Damien and his valet/ghoul Angelica came out to show a lack of support for Breaker. At one point in the match, Damien revealed an order from the Aggression General Manager John Marlowe. The order stated that the match was now a No-Holds-Barred, No DQ match and that Damien was now the Referee. While Jack had won the match, the Champion was forced into a retirement from the ring. With the DWF Undisputed Championship vacated Damien competed in a match at DWF: Straight To The Grave to take possession of said championship. The participants were Kane2000, Gideon, Kalysto, and himself. The Match was an Ultimate Elimination Match, were the 4 participants would be brought down to two via elimaintions and the final two would compete to retrieve the championship belt. Damien and Kalysto forced their opponents to tap out, eliminating them before Damien managed to incapacitate Kalysto and pin her under the ladder he used to retrieve his belt. The special ref for the match chose to get involved at the end, Attacking the vampire, who retaliated and eventually healed himself by drinking Joe's blood. The insult caused Joe to seek out any means he could to make the champions reign as short as possible, but The Emerald Flame failed in his attempts as Damien has over come the challenges of several superstars to maintain his championship. Category:Wrestlers